Conventional vehicle air-delivery systems include vents located on a front dashboard of the vehicle. The vents are spaced relatively far from any passengers of second or subsequent rows. The spacing allows a relatively large amount of dispersion of the air leaving the vents before it reaches first and especially second-row occupants.
In some vehicles, second-row air vents are positioned on a ceiling or adjacent a floor in a center console. This spacing improves air controllability for rear passengers, but still results in a relatively high amount of dispersion before the air reaches the second-row passengers.
While the conventional vent positions and resulting dispersion are not shortcomings inherently, the present technology has been developed to accomplish heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning benefits that cannot be achieved by conventional systems.